warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Forest Tribe/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a Silent Forest Tribe dragon. In The Rainforest... Xaphan padded over to Iris. "They're acting just like we use to.....Hopefully they'll calm down." he murmured.Silverstar 20:29, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, what?" said Iris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:32, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan shook his head. "Never mind...Hunt?" he asked.Silverstar 20:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, yeah," she said. For some strange reason, she couldn't help but think about Silvanus.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan rasied his wings, and took off with her.Silverstar 20:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) She ran into a tree by mistake. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:36, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan gasped, and turned back. He landed next to her. "Are you ok?!" he asked, red eyes glittering with fear.Silverstar 20:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine...." she said. "According to stories that I've heard, it's genetic." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:38, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan smiled. "I think you were just dazzed off..." he told her softly.Silverstar 20:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah," she said. She closed her eyes.... (She's not dead) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan waited.Silverstar 20:41, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (In the starlit skies) "Hey, watch this," said Chrysanthos. He threw a star at Xaphan. Silvanus looked depressed.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:43, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan saw the star, eyes wide with fear.Silverstar 20:44, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The star smacked him. (Because apparently these starts are alive....) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (u mean stars? xDDDD) Xaphan growled angerly, and hit the star back. (lol! XD)Silverstar 20:47, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah XD) The star narrowed his eyes and slapped Xaphan repeatedly. Chrysanthos and Dahlia just stared at them fight, extreamly confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:49, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (This is very wierd...XDDDD) Xaphan barred his teeth, starting the star on fire with his breath. (He breathed fire, ok? xD) Daylina blinked, confused.Silverstar 20:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) (XD) Bob slapped Xaphan on the face again. Almost every dragon in the Starlit Skies was watching. Laelia couldn't stop laughing. 20:52, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan pinned the star down. "Am i day dreaming or something?!" he cried. He dug a hole....(>:) )Silverstar 20:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) "You're a (beep!)!" shouted Bob. "The star curses....." said Chrysanthos. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:54, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan sighed. "And your a (beep!) hole!" he growled, kicking the star into the hole he dug. He barried it.Silverstar 20:56, September 23, 2012 (UTC) The star flew back up to the Starlit Skies shouting inappropriate words as he went. "Never going to throw a star at anyone again...." said Chrysanthos. ".....maybe....." Daylina sighed. "They really need to be moderated...." ----Xaphan passed out.Silverstar 20:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Iris woke up. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:01, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan woke up too, still shocked. "Y-You missed out on something interesting..." he said loudly.Silverstar 21:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay